


i know the end

by beetlepunk



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, takes place after the events of cooperative polygraphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlepunk/pseuds/beetlepunk
Summary: hi guys this is my first fanfiction in like three years :) sorry if it sucks! anyway this is just a very short fic of me projecting on abed a little, i'd love to read what you think in the comments!
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	i know the end

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys this is my first fanfiction in like three years :) sorry if it sucks! anyway this is just a very short fic of me projecting on abed a little, i'd love to read what you think in the comments!

Troy and Abed had been close friends for years— the closest friends that either of them had ever had. The kind of friendship that felt eternal, no one quite knew if there was a time before it even when they had never met, or if there would be a time after it, even after they were both long dead. 

It was also the kind of friendship where they were both so affectionate and close that everyone was pretty sure that they were in love, including both Troy and Abed, even though they didn’t say it out loud. 

Abed was the kind of person to rely heavily on structure, the structure of movies and tv shows, the structure of the friend group, the structure of the routines and traditions he made, and most of all, the structure of his friendship with Troy. 

Usually around now, on a Friday afternoon, they would be watching Inspector Spacetime together, or hanging out in the Dreamatorium, but today was different. It had been a long, sad day— one that started at the funeral of one of their closest friends, despite how shitty Pierce had been to them in life, and ended back in the study room for the most incredibly odd lie detector test ever conducted.

And Troy was  _ leaving.  _ Abed couldn’t process it, thoughts running through his head so fast that they were incomprehensible and it was so overwhelming that he couldn’t do anything but gently rock back and forth on the floor of the blanket fort, unable to talk, unable to think, unable to do anything but sit there in shut down sadness at what felt like would be the end of an era— the end of Troy and Abed. ‘ _ FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKFUCK FUCK’  _ he muttered, over and over again. ‘ _ FUCK. Troy’s about to leave me here alone and I never even told him—’  _ his train of thought is interrupted by a thin ray of light flooding into the fort, and Abed looked up to see Troy in the doorway, gently pulling the blanket door to the side and staring at Abed with a look so soft, so  _ sad,  _ that Abed immediately averted his eyes and became particularly interested at staring at a speck of dust on the floor, only looking back up when he could feel the presence of Troy beside him on the floor. Abed deliberately places his hand right between him and Troy, like a teenager watching a movie on a first date. They’ve held hands before, of course, always being an unusually affectionate duo, but this time felt different. More urgent. Troy takes Abed’s hand and laces their fingers together, squeezing tightly.

“I can stay, you know. If you really want me to.” Says Troy.

Abed doesn’t respond. Not because he’s mad or anything, he’s just still shut down. He rests his head gently on Troy’s shoulder.

“I just— I just want to do what Pierce wanted. I know he was an asshole, and a racist. And I know he didn’t treat you very well either. But I— I still think I owe him this. Also fuck, buddy, fourteen million dollars. When I come back from sea, we’ll be rich! I can buy us a proper house, with a giant dreamatorium! I can fund your movie projects!”

Somehow, Abed had not considered the fact that Troy would in fact be coming back, and the fact that, apparently, he would still want to live with him. Up until now, this whole trip around the world seemed like an ultimatum, an ending to Troy and Abed as a duo. Before the polygraph test, Abed hadn’t been able to imagine any future where he didn’t live with Troy forever and ever, with the exception of a particularly awful timeline. 

“Abed— buddy— I will always come back to you. When I’m away, I’ll call you every day that I have phone service. I’ll even write you old-fashioned letters.”

Abed squeezed Troy’s hand tighter, and looked him in the eyes for a second before looking away again, before finally speaking.

“I absolutely don’t want you to leave me.” Troy looked down before Abed continued. “But that’s just me being selfish— I mean, you should absolutely go if you want to. I can survive without you, probably. Or I’ll figure out how to.” Abed shuffled around so he was sitting across from Troy, cross legged on the fort’s floor. Abed had known that his feelings for Troy extended far beyond platonic for years, but he had never really wanted to risk their friendship because of course there was no chance in space or time that Troy would feel the same. Troy was perfect, beautiful, kind, and Abed, although dripping with self-confidence, knew deep down that romance wasn’t exactly his strong suit, and besides, Troy was straight, right? But it was moments like these, holding hands and staring at each other that Abed thought that just maybe… maybe he had a chance. In retrospect, he thinks, holding your best friend’s hand was not the  _ most  _ platonic of activities.

“I’m going to miss you so fucking much,” Troy whispers, tentatively placing a hand on Abed’s knee, and leaning in just a little.

“I’ll miss you more.” Abed closes the distance between them— slowly, cautiously, until their foreheads are touching and all Abed can see is Troy. Troy, his whole world, his everything. Just for a minute, he seems to forget about Pierce, the boat around the world, even the three whole flasks of dead old man’s sperm which had been shoved unceremoniously into the corner of the apartment as soon as they had arrived home earlier that day. 

All Abed has ever known or ever will know is this exact moment, the moment in which he finally kisses his best friend, the love of his life, how Troy tilts his head gently and presses his soft, gorgeous lips against his own, finally, after all this time. How he buries his fingers in Troy’s hair and silently wishes that they could stay there forever.

“I love you.” Abed whispers when they finally pull apart.

“I know.”


End file.
